


make me feel alive

by black_queen (hotch_fan)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon - Movie, Canon Related, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Iron Man 1, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/black_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Back there, a man saved my life. Yinsen. Before he died, he- he told me not to waste my life. So this is me not wasting my life anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me feel alive

"Sir. Mr Wayne is outside. He is requesting access to the property."

Tony looked up from where he had been watching ... nothing. Not really. He furrowed his brow.

Normally Bruce didn't need authorization to get inside. Tony had made sure to add him to the system after his abrupt return from the death not too long ago. _But,_ he had expressly ordered JARVIS not to let anyone in when he finally returned home after escaping the pandemonium caused by his return and the press conference.

He groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. He hadn't been expecting Bruce to come here so soon, and that had been his own fault, really. He should have known better. Still, Tony had hoped to have more time to come up with a plan to do this, but maybe this way was better.

He could just- improvise. He was good at that.

"Sir?"

"Let him in, JARVIS. I'll go up to meet him."

In spite of his words, Tony did not move from the sofa. At least not right away. He drained the last of the scotch in his tumbler, and still took a moment to finally stand up and drag himself out of his workshop and upstairs. The adrenaline that had gotten him throughout the day was gone now, leaving him tired and sore. He dragged his feet up the stairs.

"- is he?"

He caught the end of Bruce's question as he reached the top. Tony stopped, leaning against the wall as he watched him.

"I'm here, no need to get all growly with JARVIS."

Bruce spun around, and for a moment seemed frozen in place. Except his eyes. Piercing hazel eyes flickered almost frantically up and down, taking in every detail of Tony's body, the scrutiny making him squirm just a little. And then Bruce was moving, quick and stealthy, closing the distance between them in a few long strides. He said nothing as he stood before him, only watching him for a long moment.

"You're here. You're really okay."

"Not too sure about the _okay_ part, but yep, I'm here."

Bruce lowered his eyes, coming to stop at Tony's chest. He saw him lift his hand, his fingertips an inch away from touching the soft glow of the arc reactor when Tony acted. He crossed the short distance still between them and let their lips met. The touch was questioning and unsure as Tony moved his lips under Bruce's slowly.

Finally, _finally,_ he was kissing Bruce for the first time, and Bruce was kissing him back. He felt the warmth of Bruce's hand as it touched his chest, before rising slowly to rest at the back of his head. Tony relaxed slightly and dared to lift a hand to cup his cheek.

All too soon Bruce broke the kiss. Tony pulled away, forcing himself to meet the other man's eyes as he waited for his reaction.

The Wayne heir wet his lips, smoldering hazel eyes meeting his own. "Can I ask what brought this on?"

"What? Being on the brink of death and held captive for over three months not good enough for you, sweetcheeks?"

Bruce's piercing hazel eyes didn't waver.

Tony shifted his gaze away. "Back there, a man saved my life. Yinsen. Before he died, he- he told me not to waste my life. So this is me not wasting my life anymore." He finished, voice hoarse.

Wordlessly, Bruce reached for his hand and squeezed it. He didn't let go, even as he cleared his throat before speaking.

"I guess we both needed- catharsis to gain new insight into our own lives."

"Sure. Except I didn't volunteer for the torture part." He saw Bruce flinch. It wasn't entirely fair to bring that up now, he knew, but he was exposed and he hated that.

"I want to know what happened. I _need_ to know." Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce didn't give him a chance. "I'm not asking you to talk now, or tomorrow even. I promise to wait until you're ready."

Tony swallowed hard. He wanted to tell him to go to hell. Tell him he never would be ready to talk about what happened. But he felt his head move in a small, assenting motion instead.

He looked down at their still joined hands, "So, you didn't pull away and punch me in the face, so ..."

"No," Bruce said with a wry twitch of his lips. "You're not the only one who feels this way."

"Oh." Tony blinked. "That's- that's good. Or this could be very, very awkward. You know, me kissing you, and you kissing me back and-"

"I'm going to kiss you now," Bruce whispered huskily. His mouth was so close to his own now that Tony could feel his warm breath on his lips.

"Great! You need a written invitation for that? 'Cause I can-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Bruce's lips clashed against his own for the second time.

There was no hesitation this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted belatedly in honor of Christian Bale's Birthday. Kind of a weird way to celebrate, I know, but after his appearance at the [Critics' Choice Awards](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POb1sJ532VA) a few weeks ago I don't feel guilty at all about doing it this way ;) 
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker so feel free to point out any mistake you may find.


End file.
